


[Podfic] Working on the Edges

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Olympics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where you put Sherlock and John, they click. Including the Winter Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Working on the Edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185555) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> So, here we go with the latest co-podficcing project between aranel_parmadil and consulting_smartass! Chapters will be posted at one per day, followed by a podbook that will contain the artwork and the now-obligatory blooper reel.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Cover Art by: [anotherwellkeptsecret](http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/)

 

Chapter 1 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d2j8328rqa5yqji/Chapter_1.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-1) (SoundCloud).

Pre/Post Music - [Swan Lake Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KT0flML26sg) \- David Garrett


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n7u9ymk6poh4yrk/Chapter_2.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-2) (SoundCloud).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6m6tyll6pl43t9l/Chapter_3.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-3) (SoundCloud).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rrear3e74barra4/Chapter_4.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-4) (SoundCloud).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4m32qh2af7pcjns/Chapter_5.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-5) (SoundCloud).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b2ugiu6lvq0mpec/Chapter_6.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-6) (SoundCloud).


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0pd5uarb2zb6c2b/Chapter_7.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-7) (SoundCloud).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments and/ or kudos. Please know that we treasure each and every one!

Chapter 8 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dpnla25sv3spc1a/Chapter_8.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-8) (SoundCloud).


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dgt4w3uh18jeg32/Chapter_9.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-9) (SoundCloud).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/93d5tv7cqwdvgqi/Chapter_10.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-10) (SoundCloud).


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/05bhfs3mfwwqd6b/Chapter_11.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-11) (SoundCloud).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early today as I am off to London to meet AtlinMerrick and 221b_hound! Cue the fangirl flailing \o/
> 
> Have a great weekend. Chapter 13 will post late Sunday.

Chapter 12 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/otc6l8l4m45n1ua/Chapter_12.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-12) (SoundCloud).


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ss1zb41ub5wj549/Chapter_13.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-13) (SoundCloud).


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xw80359m8uc9bmw/Chapter_14.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-14) (SoundCloud). 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hm2b9a8jczhnrvl/Chapter_15.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-15) (SoundCloud).


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wtpqsrdadqrjsm0/Chapter_16.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/working-on-the-edges-by-earlgreytea68-chapter-16) (SoundCloud).


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is - the final installment of this fic. Part 17 brings you the blooper reel, separate for those who want it that way, plus the complete podbook in m4b format, which includes the art and the blooper reel at the end.
> 
> We have so enjoyed recording and posting this podfic. Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos, commented and just generally cheered us along the way. We appreciate each and every one of you!
> 
> The podfic duo of consulting_smartass and aranel_parmadil will be taking a short break, before returning on December 1st with your Christmas present. We are ridiculously excited about this particular project and we can't wait to share it with you! Individual projects are, of course, ongoing so do come and check us out. In the meantime...happy listening! xxx

Blooper reel - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w0q3w09wc1596el/Chapter_17_-_Blooper_Reel.mp3) (MediaFire).

Podbook (m4b) - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j798r9tb5tlyfb5/Working_on_the_Edges_podbook.m4b) (MediaFire).

Full podfic (mp3) - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/675p4117k168q0z/Working+on+the+Edges+by+earlgreytea68.mp3) (MediaFire).


End file.
